Lelouch Wasn't Supposed To Have These Feelings
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch was planning on staying single, so he could focus on his job, of being the leader of the Black Knights. However, his rising feelings, for Shirley, put that plan in danger.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was writing plans for a future mission, involving him and the Black Knights. He had been busy, due to all of his schoolwork and missions. He finally received a work-free day, so he was trying to take advantage of that. Lelouch said, "Thankfully, I have the day off, so I can come up with the ultimate plan."

C. C. said, "You better plan carefully. If you make any mistakes, it could lead to chaos."

Lelouch angrily replied, "I know." Lelouch calmed down and said, "I just hope that nobody bothers me today."

To Lelouch's dismay, Suzaku Kururugi walked in and said, "I'm sorry to bother you Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Oh no."

Suzaku looked around and saw C. C. He didn't know, that Lelouch had been hiding her from the villains, so he asked, "Who is that?"

Lelouch answered, "She's an immortal witch, that gobbles down pizza."

Suzaku replied, "She looks familiar." He paused and said, "Anyways, I just came by to remind you that today is Shirley's birthday."

Lelouch said, "Oh no. I totally forgot about that."

C. C. smirked and replied "Of course you did."

Lelouch said, "I can't stand birthdays. You have to buy presents and go to parties. Can you help find the right present, Suzaku?"

Suzaku replied, "But I don't know what she wants."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Then this will be a fun day. Lets go."

Suzaku said, "Um, okay."

C. C. said, "Don't forget to get me more pizzas."

Lelouch angrily said, "Okay."

Lelouch and Suzaku started walking to the mall. Lelouch felt aimless and confused, while pacing around the mall. He was hoping Suzaku would be making the decisions, on what to buy Shirley, because he felt like a hopeless case, when it came to present shopping. Lelouch said, "Suzaku, I'm not sure what I should get Shirley."

Suzaku asked, "Are you two dating yet?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "No, although she probably wants to date me."

Suzaku said, "That's for sure. Pretty much everybody at school knows, that she's in love with you."

Lelouch said, "I need to get her a present that's not too cheap, but also not too romantic. She probably thinks she's my girlfriend, but I keep forgetting she exists so it's complex."

Suzaku said, "I'm confused. Do you have a crush on her?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "You're asking the wrong person."

Lelouch and Suzaku arrived at the mall. Lelouch said, "Find something good for me to get Shirley."

Suzaku looked around and said, "You could buy her a pair of shoes."

Lelouch said, "Why would I buy her shoes? She already has shoes."

Suzaku said, "Maybe you should get her a new dress."

Lelouch said, "She already has plenty of clothes to wear. I don't want to spoil her."

Suzaku said, "Well, lets get her a card first."

Lelouch said, "Playing cards?"

Suzaku replied, "No, a birthday card."

Lelouch said, "Oh."

Lelouch and Suzaku went to the mall's card store. Lelouch put his hand on his chin, while examining the different types of cards, that the store had. He accidentally knocked a few cards to the ground, which led to a customer slipping. Lelouch burst into laughter, over the guy falling down, but he figured he should be focusing, on getting Shirley the right card. He said, "Finding the right birthday card will be hard, because the cards are organized by relationships and I don't even know what my relationship with Shirley is. I'll just grab a random card."

Suzaku looked at the card and said, "But that's a card for a grandmother."

Lelouch said, "I don't think Shirley would want me to call her a grandmother."

Suzaku said, "Yeah. She's 18, so she doesn't have grandkids."

Lelouch said "If you get a teen a grandparents card, you might as well buy a shovel, that they'll use to barry you."

Lelouch was confused about which card to get. He said, "This is too hard."

Suzaku said, "You could write her a card."

Lelouch said, "You finally came up with a good idea." Lelouch bought some paper and a shovel.

Suzaku had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why did you buy a shovel?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I don't know." Lelouch threw the shovel in the garbage can. Lelouch wrote a message on a piece of paper. Lelouch said, "I'll read it. Tell me what you think."

Suzaku replied, "Okay."

Lelouch said, "Dear Shirley, congratulations on your 18th birthday. You are so sweet that talking to you is a treat. I wish I was a bird so I could tweet every time we meet. From, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Suzaku responded, "It's a little short, but I like it. Shouldn't you write love instead of from?"

Lelouch said, "No. I don't want her to think I love her."

Suzaku replied, "Okay."

Lelouch asked, "Which present should I get her?" Lelouch looked around and noticed that paper towels were on sale. It was a 10 for $10 deal. Lelouch smiled, went into the store, and bought 10 bags of paper towels.

Suzaku said, "That might not be the best present."

Lelouch replied, "I might not care. By the way I was supposed to get C. C. some pizzas. Go buy five pizzas and deliver them to her. Thank you. Goodbye." Lelouch ran away.

Lelouch walked back to Ashford Academy. He was surprised to see Shirley Fenette there. Lelouch said, "Hi Shirley. Why are you here?"

Shirley answered, "I lost my cell phone."

Lelouch pulled Shirley's cell phone out of 1 of his coat pockets. He said, "I found it in the hallway. I forgot to give it you, yesterday. Here you go."

Shirley said, "Thank you, Lulu."

Lelouch said, "By the way, I got you a birthday card." Lelouch handed the paper to Shirley. He felt uneasy, while Shirley started looking at it.

Shirley read it and said, "This is the best birthday card, that I've ever gotten."

Lelouch could hardly believe, that Shirley would say such a thing. He asked, "Really? I thought it was pretty corny."

Shirley said, "It's corny, but very sweet."

Lelouch said, "I also got you some paper towels." Lelouch accidentally dropped the paper towels in the garbage can.

Shirley said, "It's okay. I already got 10 bags earlier today. Thank you Lulu. You're the best, um, friend that's a boy." Shirley hugged Lelouch.

Lloyd Asplund walked around with a shovel. Lelouch asked, "Why do you have that? Where did you find it?"

Lloyd replied, "I found this in the garbage can. Now I can use it to dig around random holes in random yards."

Meanwhile, Suzaku went to Lelouch's house, so he could give C. C. five pizzas. C. C. said, "I want some soda too."

Suzaku sighed and said, "Okay."

The next day, Lelouch Lamperouge was walking outside of Ashford Academy. He accidentally stepped on Shirley Fenette's necklace. Lelouch accidentally smashed the necklace. A guilty and ashamed look came upon his face, as he said, "I'm really sorry about that, Shirley."

Shirley said, "It's my fault. The necklace slipped out of my purse. I should be more careful."

Lelouch said, "I hope you're not mad at me, Shirley."

Shirley smiled and replied, "I always forgive you, Lulu."

Lelouch felt bad, about breaking Shirley's necklace. He grabbed the broken remains of the necklace. He wanted to find out where the necklace was from so he could buy one for Shirley. However Lelouch wasn't so great at research, so he asked Suzaku Kururugi about it.

Suzaku said, "I know where that necklace was from. They have plenty of necklaces like these at the jewelry store."

Lelouch said, "Then I can buy Shirley one."

Suzaku said, "Actually they're really expensive. I think it costs a couple hundred dollars."

Lelouch angrily said, "Jewelry costs too much!"

The next night Lelouch (Zero) was with the Black Knights. Zero said, "Has anybody seen any of our Britannia enemies?"

Kaname Ohgi said, "They said they would be here by now."

Zero said, "They lied. They want us to waste our day waiting for them so they can make fun of us. They are sneaky and they have a bad sense of humor."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "What should we do?"

Zero said, "We'll meet up a few days later with a new plan." Zero went to his personal room in the Black Knights' hideout. Diethard Ried followed him.

Zero said, "You're not allowed in here Diethard Ried. What's going on?"

Diethard Ried replied, "I got this great device that can give your geass to other people."

Zero asked, "Where did the device come from?"

Diethard said, "Prince Schenizel sold it to me."

Zero angrily said, "You're not supposed to buy stuff from the enemies."

Diethard said, "I want to borrow your geass."

Zero asked, "Why would you want my geass?"

Diethard replied, "Your geass is amazing. I would to use it."

Zero said, "I wouldn't trust you. In fact, I hardly ever trust you."

Diethard said, "I have an offer for you. If you let me use your geass for a day, I'll give you a couple hundred dollars."

Zero thought about it and said, "Okay." Diethard used the device, to get Zero's geass. Diethard handed Zero a couple hundred dollars. Zero left.

Lelouch went to the jewelry store. Lelouch said, "I need a good necklace."

The store owner said ,"But the crappy necklaces are on sale."

Lelouch said, "I love sales, but I need to buy a necklace for someone very important."

The store owner said, "Okay. Pick one. I hope you plan on buying the most expensive necklace."

Lelouch said, "Yeah right."

The store owner responded "I'll never be able to sell that overpriced necklace." Lelouch bought a necklace and left the jewelry store.

Meanwhile, Diethard was excited to use the geass. Diethard used the geass on Kaname Ohgi and said, "Dance in a dress."

Kaname Ohgi said, "Alright." Ohgi got on a dress and danced around the Black Knights' hideout.

Kallen Stadtfeld asked, "What's going on?"

Diethard used the geass on Kallen and said, "Dance with me."

Kallen replied, "Okay." Diethard and Kallen danced with each other while Ohgi continued dancing around in a dress.

Diethard had a sneaky idea. He used the geass on Rakshata Chawla and said, "Let me use the Knightmare Frame."

Rakshata Chawla replied, "Okay. Have fun."

Meanwhile Lelouch saw Shirley walking on a nearby sidewalk. He ran up to her and handed her a present. Lelouch said, "Please open the box."

Shirley said, "Okay." Shirley opened the box. There was a necklace inside of the box.

Lelouch said, "I felt guilt,y for breaking your necklace apart so I bought you a new one. This necklace may not be as nice as your previous one, but I hope that you like it."

Shirley said, "I love it. It's even better than my previous necklace."

Lelouch said, "Yeah right. Your last necklace was way fancier."

Shirley said, "But this necklace came from you which adds heartwarming feelings that are worth far more than fanciness."

Lelouch said, "That's great. I had to let a friend borrow something very important to get enough to buy the necklace."

Shirley said, "You're so sweet, Lulu." Shirley kissed Lelouch. Lelouch tried not to blush. Shirley said, "You're blushing. That's so cute."

Lelouch lied by saying, "Um, it's not blushing. I had something on my face."

Meanwhile, Diethard was playing around with the Knightmare Frame. He said, "Driving this thing is so much fun."

Kaname Ohgi said, "You better be careful. Please don't break anything."

Diethard said, "I'm very trustworthy and safe. Don't worry." Diethard drove around with the Knightmare Frame, but he accidentally slipped. The Knightmare Frame fell onto the Black Knights' hideout. The hideout got broken into various pieces.

The next day Lelouch (Zero) was going to go to the Black Knights' hideout, but it was destroyed. Zero asked, "What happened to my hideout?"

Diethard replied, "I accidentally drove the Knightmare Frame into the hideout. The Knightmare Frame broke too. Actually I accidentally broke all of the machines Rakshata made."

Zero said, "I hate you."

Diethard smiled and said, "Wow, you're usually indifferent to me. This new hatred makes our relationship much more exciting."

Lelouch started walking home. Shirley saw Lelouch and said, "Hi Lulu. What's going on?"

Lelouch replied, "Things aren't going so well. My hideout got destroyed."

Shirley asked, "A hideout?"

Lelouch said, "Um, it was a place for me and some friends to hang out in."

Shirley said, "Then how come I've never been invited there?"

Lelouch was desperate to hide his secret identity so he said "Um, well my hideout is just for friends and you're more than a friend."

Shirley said, "I've waited a year to hear that from you."

Lelouch said, "Drat." He paused and said, "I mean cool." He had been trying to avoid seeing any woman, as more than a friend, because of his superhero job. However, it was hard for him to deny, that he liked Shirley.

The next day Shirley showed Lelouch something that she bought for him: a new hideout. It wasn't as fancy as the Black Knights' previous hideout, but it was the same size. Lelouch said, "Thank you Shirley. You're the best." Lelouch kissed Shirley's forehead.

The next night Zero showed the Black Knights their new hideout. Diethard said, "It's not very fancy."

Zero responded, "It's all I could get considering you destroyed the last hideout."

Diethard said, "Well this hideout isn't that great. I hope I accidentally break this hideout." The other Black Knights angrily stared at Diethard. Diethard nervously walked away.

A week later, Lelouch Lamperouge had a lot of homework that he hadn't done. Lelouch said, "I hate learning stuff. I'm too busy for it." Lelouch's homework got blown by the wind. Lelouch said, "Oh no. If I lose my work, my teachers will give me detentions." The papers landed in a tree. Lelouch climbed up the tree.

Lelouch found the papers and grabbed them. However he started falling off the tree. Lelouch tried to hang on, but he fell off the tree. Shirley Fenette was walking by. She saw Lelouch falling and managed to catch him before he could crash to the ground. Shirley said, "You need to be more careful ,Lulu. What were you doing?"

Lelouch said, "I just needed to get some papers out of the tree. Thank you for your help. I owe you a favor."

Shirley replied, "Well I was hoping that we -" Suddenly Lelouch's phone rang.

Lelouch answered the phone and said, "This better be important, Ohgi."

Kaname Ohgi said, "It is. Some maniac is trying to get rid of us."

Lelouch angrily said, "I told you to only call ,when there's a emergency."

Ohgi nervously said, "I think that this counts as a emergency."

Lelouch replied, "Whatever. I'll be there soon."

Ohgi said, "Thank goodness."

Shirley asked, "What's going on, Lulu?"

Lelouch said "Um, just a small emergency. I better get going. Goodbye, Shirley."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and met up with the Black Knights. Zero looked around and said, "It seems like some of the Black Knights are missing."

Ohgi nervously responded, "They got kidnapped."

Suddenly Lloyd Asplund appeared on the monitor screen. Lloyd said, "Greetings, Zero. Don't worry about your fellow bad guys. I have them safely captured. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero asked, "Why did you take them?"

Lloyd said, "I'm prepared to make you a business deal my costumed ally: I'll release your servants if you give me your geass. Otherwise I'll give them to the Emperor for a big reward. Ha, ha!"

Zero said, "I will save them, you wacko."

Lloyd said, "Yeah right. I have Suzaku on my side. His Lancelot will take care of you if you try any kind of attack. Ha, ha!"

Zero said, "Ohgi, get Kallen to use Rakshata's best Knightmare Frame. I'm going to save all of our fellow Black Knights."

A short time later Rakshata presented her newest Knightmare Frame. Rakshata said, "While in this baby, you will be unstoppable. Well, that's my best predication."

Kallen Stadtfeld asked, "Has it ever been tested?"

Rakshata said, "I'm afraid that you'll have to test it out now. Now, go stop the Earl of pudding."

Kallen replied, "Okay."

Meanwhile Lloyd walked into his lab and found his assistant, Cecile. He said, "Cecile, is Suzaku in the Lancelot yet?"

Cecile said, "Yes, but do you think this is a good plan?"

Lloyd said, "I'm the Earl of plans. Go take care of any intruders, Suzaku."

Suzaku Kururugi replied, "I will."

Kallen started using her Knightmare Frame to attack Suzaku's Lancelot. Kallen said, "You might as well give up."

Suzaku said, "You should follow your own advice."

Meanwhile Shirley was swimming. She saw the Knightmare Frame and the Lancelot and said, "Those look like the things Zero uses. Why do I care about Zero so much? I have this weird feeling he's someone I know. Someone I like." Shirley stepped out of the pool.

Shirley went into her car. Sophie asked, "What's going on Shirley?"

Shirley said, "I need to go now. I'm sorry."

Sophie said, "But you're still in your swimsuit."

Shirley said, "I'm in a rush."

Sophie asked, "Where are you even going?"

Shirley sighed and said, "I don't know." She got into her car and started driving away. She felt about as confused and loopy, as Lelouch had been feeling.

Suzaku tried to crush Kallen's Knightmare Frame. He said, "I'm sorry, Kallen, but I have to get rid of it. Please get out of there before it blows up."

Kallen smiled and said, "You should follow your own advice."

Suzaku asked, "What do you mean?"

Kallen launched some missiles at Suzaku's Lancelot. Suzaku nervously jumped out of the Lancelot. The Lancelot blew up. Suzaku started falling to the ground.

Shirley saw what happened. She parked her car, stepped out, and tried to catch Suzaku. Suzaku fell on a big pile of leafs.

An angry guy said, "It look me hours to rake up those leafs."

Suzaku said, "I'm really sorry, sir. I would be happy to do you a favor."

The guy handed Suzaku a rake and said, "Have fun raking up all those leafs."

Shirley walked by and said, "Are you okay Suzaku?"

Suzaku said, "Yeah, but I'm busy now. I'll see you later." Suzaku started raking the leafs.

Lloyd had been watching what happened in a nearby hideout. Lloyd nervously said, "That kooky Kallen defeated my precious Lancelot. I can't believe this. I refuse to accept this!"

Zero walked in and said, "Greetings."

Lloyd said, "I told Cecile and the guards, to get rid of you."

Zero said, "Kallen is fighting them."

Lloyd said, "Aren't you worried about your darling sidekick?"

Zero said "No, she's a one woman army. If you release my fellow Black Knights, right now, I promise to not hurt you too badly."

Lloyd smiled and said, "I won't release them until I get your geass. As a scientist I'm so curious to test it out. It's a magical delight that I will have."

Zero tried to use his geass on Lloyd and said, "Release the Black Knights."

Lloyd said, "You need eye contact to use the geass. My glasses protect me."

Zero said, "I forgot about that detail." Zero grabbed Lloyd's glasses. Zero used his geass on Lloyd and said, "Release the Black Knights." Lloyd released the Black Knights and grabbed his glasses.

Zero said, "Now I will attack you for your crimes."

Lloyd grabbed Zero and threw him out a window. Lloyd said, "That should delay him for a few minutes. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero was now outside. Lloyd showed up with a blaster. Zero said, "You're crazy."

Lloyd said, "You're telling me something I've known for 20 years."

Shirley was driving around. She said, "I don't even know where I'm going. I feel like there's something I need to." Shirley saw Zero and Lloyd battling each other. Shirley said, "That looks intense."

Zero was really good at punching Lloyd. However Lloyd was about to blast Zero. Shirley snuck behind Lloyd and grabbed the blaster. Lloyd said, "Who is this swimsuit model?" Shirley threw the blaster away. Zero knocked out Lloyd.

Zero said, "I appreciate your help, noble citizen."

Shirley said, "To be honest, I don't know why I did that."

Zero replied, "It's because you have a big heart." Zero ran away.

About a hour later Lelouch was wearing his normal school clothes. He was walking back to Ashford Academy. Shirley was still in her swimsuit. She said, "It's cold outside. I should of brought my regular clothes with me."

Lelouch walked next to her and handed Shirley a box. Lelouch said, "There's some regular clothes in there for you."

Shirley said, "Thank you, Lulu."

Lelouch said, "Well, I did owe you a favor. You should get changed unless you like jogging in a swimsuit while it's 40 degrees."

Shirley said, "I'll go get changed. I'll be back soon."

10 minutes later Shirley returned. She wore a pink shirt, blue pants, and a purple jacket. She said, "How do I look?"

Lelouch said, "Beautiful." He paused and said, "I mean not too bad. It's dark out. I can barely see my way home."

Shirley held Lelouch's hand and said, "I'll walk you home."

Lelouch said, "Good." He asked, "Do you remember where I live?"

Shirley said, "Good joke."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not joking." Lelouch had forgotten the simplest of things, but one thing, that he kept remembering, was that he loved Shirley.


End file.
